


I Don't Care What You Think (As Long As It's About Me)

by RachelCup



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, Jock!Liam, Library Sex, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Public!sex, Sex, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, i suck at these uGH, nerd!Louis, these tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCup/pseuds/RachelCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis fuck in a library basically tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What You Think (As Long As It's About Me)

“Come on Lou, you never go out anymore! I heard this party is going to be stellar.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only person alive who still says ‘stellar’, Niall.” Louis replied calmly, not even looking up from his book. The two boys were currently in sat down in the library, Louis’ books scattered across the table while Niall sat there tapping away on his phone. “You deserve a break though. All you ever do is study and sleep.” Louis ignored him this time and highlighted another sentence in his textbook. Why did he ever take chemistry? Louis thought to himself. It’s useless. “You know, I heard that Liaaam is gonna be there.” Niall said, a little too loudly. Louis’ head shot up and he glared at the blonde across the table. “Shut up would you! Someone could hear you and no one is supposed to know!” He hissed. It was a total lie, the library was practically deserted. Other than the pair of boys the only other people there was the librarian and another girl a couple tables away with headphones in. Louis was already regretting telling Niall about his minor (huge) crush for Liam and he didn't want anyone else knowing. "I’ve also been obsessing over this exam which I refuse to fail.” Louis argued. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous! You’ve been obsessing over this guy for months now and this is your chance to talk to him and maybe possibly suck his dick.” Niall waggled his eyebrows and Louis sighed in exasperation. Niall could be too much sometimes, but he was really the only friend he had. Niall leaned back in his chair and studied his friend for a moment. “Ahh, I get it. You’re scared.”  
Louis lazily looked up from his book once again. “What do you mean scared? I’m not afraid of anything and you know that.”

“You’re afraid that he’ll turn you down and your little feelings will be hurt.” Louis threw an eraser at Niall’s head instead of replying. “I can’t believe it! The one and only Louis Tomlinson who has always gotten everything he’s wanted is afraid of a big puppy that is Liam Payne!” Niall exclaimed, once again being too loud and forcing Louis to reach over the table and clamp his hands over the boys mouth. “You don’t understand alright! Liam is nice and popular and not to mention gorgeous. Like, drool worthy good looking. He’d never go for me.” Niall mumbled something unintelligible into Louis’ hand so he released him and sat back down in his seat. “Liam is nice, so that means if he is somehow stupid enough to turn you down, he’ll do it in the nicest way possible and will make you want to cry and hug him all at the same time. It’s who he is.”

“Geez, that’s a great pep talk. Really.” Louis said, turning back to his books for hopefully the last time. “You know what? Fine. Wallow in your nerdy misery, I’m going to a party.” Niall got up from his chair and Louis gave him a mock salute. Niall left and Louis finally got to study in peace for around ten minutes until he heard someone approach his table. “Niall, for the millionth time I’m not going.” 

“Um, it’s not Niall.” Louis’ head shot up so fast you would have thought his neck wasn’t fully connected to his spinal cord. Louis’ brain malfunctioned into a jumble of waitwhatholyshitholyshitthatisLiamPayne as he saw that it was in fact not Niall but Liam standing in front of his table. Liam dropped into what was previously Niall’s seat without saying anything. Liam stretched out on the chair, thanks to his long (and incredibly attractive) body, his feet collided with Louis’ shins under the table. Louis sat in silence, still trying to get oxygen in his lungs and getting his brain to form a proper thought that didn’t involve a lot of ‘oh fuck you’re hot’. Liam glanced at the books and pages on the table and then looked up into Louis’ eyes. “So, is this where you always are?” Liam asked. “Excuse me?”

“You know, other than in the halls I can never find you. You’re never at parties or the mall or anything. I was starting to think you didn’t know anything except school or your house.” Louis was shocked at the pure attitude in Liam’s voice. Louis was used to being called a nerd or antisocial and all those things, but he didn’t expect Liam to be calling him out on it. “Well, I’m truly sorry for not going out and getting so drunk that I’ll feel like killing myself the next morning around a bunch of people I don’t even like.” Liam simply shrugged in response, a slight smirk on his stupidly pretty face. “Wait, so do you like, look for me or something?” Louis asked. Liam’s calm composure slipped for a moment, a red blush forming on his cheeks and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. But he crossed his arms (showing off those god damn biceps. Seriously, the guy was so attractive it made Louis physically angry) and smirked again. “You could say that. I just wanted to make sure you were having fun. You do know what fun is, right Louis?” And Louis stopped breathing again because he was never 100% sure that Liam even knew his name. Louis would have been slightly touched by his words, even if there was a small insult thrown in there. 

“Surprisingly enough, I do know what fun is. And I’m not going to be having fun with you around to annoy me.” Louis replied, his brain finally finding the ability to be sarcastic and maybe even a little bit flirtatious. Because honestly, Louis couldn’t flirt to save his life but looking just looking at Liam made him feel coy. “Well, I bet you anything I could show you a fun time.” Liam replied, not missing a beat. “Sorry, but I really wouldn’t want you to lose your dignity by losing such a bet.” Louis said, this time being able to look into Liam’s eyes directly. “Come on, Tommo. Live a little.” And okay, so call Louis competitive and maybe he wasn’t fully aware of what he was saying because Liam is still sitting right in front of him. “Bring it on, Payno.” 

Liam smiled, and not one of those annoyingly cocky smirks, his real smile that made his eyes crinkle and radiate warmth. Liam stood from the chair, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Let’s go then.” He said, jerking his head towards the bookcases. “Wait what? Now? I’m busy!” Louis protested, gesturing to the pile of books that he’s barely gone through. “Louis, we have made a bet and I’m gonna win it. Now.” Louis was stunned into silence, the force in Liam’s voice was brand new, and really fucking hot. When Louis didn’t react right away, Liam rolled his eyes and walked around the table, grabbed Louis’ wrist and tugged him up from the chair. “Liam! What do you think you’re doing?” He said, struggling to get away but Liam kept dragging him deeper into the library behind all the bookshelves. Louis started hitting Liam’s shoulder, but all he ended up doing was making the palm of his hand sting. This is why Louis hates jocks, they can’t be intimidated. 

Liam must have found a spot he liked because he stopped in the back corner, turning to look at Louis and moving his hand from Louis’ wrist and setting it on his waist. “U-um how exactly are we supposed to have fun back here?” Louis stuttered, suddenly aware of the lack of space between their bodies. “Oh, I know some ways.” Liam moved closer to him, making Louis step back until his back collided with a shelf. Liam kept moving forward until their torsos were flushed together. The only sound Louis could hear was his intense breathing. He looked up at Liam’s face, cursing at how short he was. The top of his head barely reaching Liam’s nose. He placed his hands on Liam’s broad shoulders, feeling the muscles underneath the boys tshirt. Louis’ mind was on hyperdrive, taking everything in at once like how Liam looks really good in all black and his breath smells like something good and his whole body is really, really warm. Louis was also aware of his own clothes, ratty jeans filled with holes and pen scribbles and a maroon sweater that was a size too big and slipped off his shoulders. Liam’s hot breath hit Louis and he watched as Liam’s face got closer and closer until their lips were pressed together and Louis gasped. Liam took the chance to slip his tongue inside Louis’ mouth and wrapped his arms around Louis’ tiny waist, bringing them closer even though there was barely a centimeter between them. Louis kissed back, because he had wanted this for months and it wasn’t a dream because Liam’s hands were pressing a little too hard into his back and he could feel Liam right in front of him. 

They kissed roughly and messily, lips colliding almost painfully and not quite lined up right. But it was hot and heavy and their hands moved like they had a mind of their own. Liam liked to grip his fingers in Louis’ hair and tug ever so slightly, making Louis moan every time. The boys finally pulled apart, chests rapidly going up and down trying to regain their breath. Liam fixed Louis’ glasses which had gone askew on his nose. “You know, no matter how good of a kisser you are, I’m sure we can do something more fun.” Louis mumbled. And that did it for Liam. He gripped Louis’ thighs and hoisted him up, roughly biting down Louis’ neck and onto his collar. He bit at Louis’ collarbone, revelling in the breathy little moans Louis was letting out.

Louis adjusted his hips to get a better grip on Liam’s waist, accidently grinding against Liam and they both let out a small moan. Both of the boys getting hard embarrassingly fast. “I’m gonna put you down so you can take off your pants, okay?” Liam said breathless. “L-Liam. We’re in public, in a god damn library.” 

“Doesn’t that make it more fun? Doesn’t the possibility of getting caught make it even hotter?” And Louis really hated Liam for saying that because it was really hot. Everything about Liam was hot and unfair. Louis, who had obviously lost his mind, unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his boxers down his thighs and he heard Liam’s breath hitch. “God, you’re hot.” And Louis let out a laugh, “are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself?” He muttered into Liam’s neck and started unzipping the boys pants. Because really, Liam shouldn’t be wearing pants ever. Liam lifted Louis up again, their cocks rubbing together and making each other harder than they already were. Liam’s large hand was placed firmly under Louis’ bum and his free hand slid between their bodies and up to Louis’ mouth. “Suck.” He commanded, and Louis wanted to cry because this was happening. 

Louis let Liam slip his fingers into his mouth and he did his best to suck on them, Louis wasn’t exactly experienced in this but he didn’t want to let it show how nervous he was. Liam removed his fingers from his mouth and went back down to Louis’ bum and circled them around his hole. “If it hurts, please tell me okay?” Liam mumbled against his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Louis’ mouth. Louis wanted to melt right then, simply sink into Liam’s chest and drown in this boy. But before he could do such a thing Liam had slipped his finger into Louis’ hole and it was a whole new euphoria of feelings. Louis bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly because fuck was Liam good at this. Liam added two more fingers and and kept staring at Louis’ face to gauge his reactions and his cock was aching because God did Louis look good like this. 

Liam felt like Louis was properly stretched and he honestly felt like coming by just looking at Louis, but we would much rather come inside him. He removed his fingers and smirked when he would Louis whine. “Okay, so once again tell me if it hurts.” Liam said and again made Louis want to cry because Liam was a second away from fucking him but was still acting sweet enough to make him sick. Liam lifted Louis up a little higher and lined himself up to Louis’ hole. He put his head in Louis’ neck and breathed in the smell of cologne and sweat and slowly pushed in. Liam jumped a little when he heard Louis let out a loud moan. He chuckled into Louis’ neck and continued to move until he was fully in Louis’. And Louis was pretty sure that he would never feel this way again because Liam was so big and filled him completely and it was so fucking perfect that it was almost ridiculous. “Move, Liam please.” Louis whispered and Liam replied. Snapping his hips painfully slowly for the both of them. “Faster Liam, I can take it.” Louis said, not really aware of how embarrassing his words were but he was way past the point of not caring. Because he was already pushed up against a shelf in a god damn public library with Liam Payne’s dick inside of him.

Liam was all too happy to comply, and started thrusting deeper and harder, grinding his hips slightly whenever he was ever fully in Louis. Louis had resorted to biting the juncture of Liam's shoulder where it met his neck to muffle his screams. Liam continued to pound into Louis and Louis moved his hips down,meeting every thrust. "God, I'm so close Louis. You feel so fucking good, so tight." And for the millionth time Louis found himself keening into Liam’s shoulder and he was close too, his dick rubbing against Liam’s stomach every time he thrusted with the combination of Liam filling him up like he was made for him was becoming unbearable. 

Liam kept rocking up into Louis, his mind had long since shut down and every cell in his body was alive and he felt too hot in the library because Louis was warm everywhere. Inside and out. He didn’t even get the chance to warn Louis because before he knew it his hips were stuttering and he was coming with a cry of Louis name. “Oh my God, Liam.” Louis said, thrusting his hips down on Liam’s dick one, two, three more times and he was coming as well, making a mess of both their chests. Liam held Louis up for another minute which felt like an hour in Louis’ post orgasmic bliss. Liam finally let go of Louis’ thighs, which were probably going to be bruised by tomorrow morning. Louis still felt a bit shaky and had to lean against the bookshelf to keep upright. 

Liam, being the gentleman that he is, bent down and pulled up Louis’ pants and boxers and zipped him up. Liam smiled at Louis and nuzzled into his neck, pressing small kisses there. “You just fucked me in a public library, my come still on you, and now you’re acting like a baby panda.” Louis mumbled, running his hands through Liam’s sweaty hair. “Can’t help it, something about you makes me want to do unspeakable dirty things to you and cuddle you all at the same time.” Louis blushed and simply set his head on Liam’s shoulder, silently hoping that this isn’t going to be a one time thing. “So, did I win that bet?”

“Actually, I think you could do better. We could have so much more fun in a place with an actual bed.” Louis replied. Liam stepped back, his hands still on Louis’ waist. Louis watched as Liam’s face split into his blinding smile. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the third one shot I've written omfg. And this goes out to Hollea who made me write this for her birthday. And also a shout out to Fall Out Boy for the title of this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
